


Ghosts and New Beginnings

by oneawkwardcookie



Series: Past and Present [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Communication Failure, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/pseuds/oneawkwardcookie
Summary: Some conversations feel like echoes of the past.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han
Series: Past and Present [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883812
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Ghosts and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I have started posting Madney every day and now... I'm unable to stop 🤦🏽
> 
> Every so often I remember Tatiana so... here you go!

It might as well be winter, for the chill in the atmosphere, the silence cold and heavy.

She stands over the kitchen sink, watching her own reflection in the water between the dishes. He's slumped on the couch, head in his hands.

As time passes and stretches thin, so does the space between them, still filled with the echo of their knee-jerk reactions. She'd say something, if only she knew what to say, to climb over her walls and then his.

"It can't just be at your pace." He breaks first, voice cracking but still looking down as she turns to face him.

"Wait, that's not fair..."

"No Maddie, it's not fair. I didn't propose, I only asked if it was something you wanted at some point and you just..."

She had felt her stomach clench, not with their child but with a old and wild terror that screamed at her to run, and she'd only barely managed to stay seated, fingers gripping the couch as she shut the conversation down. Except she'd shut him down too, and the ghosts that haunted him passed back through, leaving goosebumps and memories.

He finally looks up, eyes glistening. "Do you not see a future with me?" 

She's left gobsmacked, a million images exploding into her head - summer at the beach, the playful shouts of children in the background. Wrapped up in each other in bed, snow floating down outside the window. Sitting on a porch, the dimming orange light of the sun glinting off the greys in their hair.

"I do." There aren't any more words, and maybe there wouldn't need to be, except Chimney deserves an explanation.

"You took me by surprise... I do want that, all of it, with you. However it looks." She takes a few steps towards him.

"I just don't want to rush it, because it finally feels like we have time." Chim opens his mouth in protest, so she rushes on. "Look, I know nothing is guaranteed, but we're fighters, and I'm always going to fight to come home to you." She's standing in front of him now, close enough to feel warmed by him again.

"I want you, I've always wanted you." She can feel her cheeks warm, and sees a hint of a smirk in his eyes.

His eyes still search hers, but whatever he finds brings him enough peace for him to sigh out, "okay." 

"We're okay?"

He takes her hands, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "Of course. I just need you to remember, I love you."

"I know. We're on the same side, always."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, or you can come and talk to me directly on [tumblr](https://oneawkwardcookie.tumblr.com/).


End file.
